


Thursday

by ScatteredWriting



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4679606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScatteredWriting/pseuds/ScatteredWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He sat across form me, and then he took his bag and set it on the floor. He cleared his throat and got comfortable. Maybe if I was a bit more daring, I’d walk over and ask for his name, as if I didn't know it already."</p><p>Marco's has a crush on the stranger who sits across him on the train on Thursdays, will he have the courage to talk to him? AU in Marco's Point Of View. Setting:  A train cart.  One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thursday

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> First off, I'd like to state that I don't own Shingeki No Kyojin/ Attack on Titan. I am just a fan, who happens to ship JeanMarco and wanted to write something cute! 
> 
> Second, this little one shot is Inspired by a song by a Spanish pop band named "La Oreja De Van Gogh" (which translates to "Van Gogh's Ear"...). The song is titled "Jueves" (which translates to "Thursday", hence the title.). I did have to work around some things because the song is originally in a female's point of view, but that wasn't too bad. 
> 
> That said, I hope you like this one shot. If you do, kudos and comments are appreciated. They really encourage authors, guys, you don't even know. (Or maybe you do!) Either way, thank you so much for reading. Have a great day/ night/evening or whatever!

_“Just a few more minutes…”_ I think to myself as we near the sixth stop on this train, three stops after mine. We reach the station at approximately six thirty-three in the evening on Thursdays. I sat in my usual spot facing the doors that open once we reach the station. I made myself look busy, a random book I grabbed from my roommate’s bookshelf in my hands.

“We are nearing Trost District Station. If you are standing, please hold onto the handrails and stay away from the doors. Have a great day!” That announcement always makes me anxious. I know that the cart will stop at any second and he’ll walk in with a serious look on his face, a smoothie in his hand, and his computer bag hanging off his shoulder.

I take the last few seconds before the doors open to fix my cardigan and shirt, not like it would really make a difference. He’ll just sit there until we get to Shiganshina District and then get off as usual. I look down at the book in my hands.

The train stops and over the edge of my book, I watch the people get off the train and he steps on. His hair is messier than usual courtesy of March winds. He wore an oversized college hoodie and khaki pants, and grey sneakers. He looks handsome as ever, of course. And as usual, he has a smoothie in his hands and his computer bag us falling off his shoulder.

He sat across form me, and then he took his bag and set it on the floor. He cleared his throat and got comfortable. Maybe if I was a bit more daring, I’d walk over and ask for his name, as if I didn't know it already. I bet he doesn’t even realize I always sit across from him and that I’m wearing my nicest cardigan. I feel so pathetic.

I see him look out the window and yawn. Just now, I remember to look down at my book again. I glance down briefly and pretend to be interested in what was on the page before looking up at him again. I feel my cheeks heat up when I notice he’s looking at me, I can’t just look away now. _“What do I do?!”_ I think before blinking, he sighs and looks away again. Why do I feel like I just lost a staring contest?

I take the opportunity to lay my head against the window behind me and close my eyes. What the hell was that? Why didn’t I just look away when I caught him? Wait; was he staring on purpose? He’s probably wondering what the hell is wrong with me. Well, shit, that makes two of us. I figure it’s safe to open my eyes again, so I glance down at my book immediately to avoid looking even more like a fool.

My heart is pounding in my chest and I feel like I’m shrinking. He probably doesn’t even care. He’s probably thinking about his girlfriend or boyfriend, his homework, or anything else. I’m overreacting. The once comfortable silence is starting to feel a bit awkward and I wish someone would put me out of my misery.

My eyes are unable to focus on the words on the page in front of me and I look around the cart to find that we’re alone. _“Great! I missed my escape station and now I have to wait even longer and pay a cab fee to get home.”_ I look down at the floor in frustration and notice that a notebook has slipped out of his open computer bag.

Before I realize what I’m doing, I start to talk. One of the words being his name, which I have heard him say during many phone conversations. _Or my name isn’t Jean Kirstein!_ He’d say.

“Hey J-jean…” I stuttered and instantly cursed myself for even trying. Now he probably thinks I’m a stalker.

Time seemed to stop and while I was too busy beating myself up mentally, Jean crossed the cart until he was standing next to me.

“Finally!” I heard him say, “ I was starting to wonder if you’d ever talk to me or if I should listen to Jaeger and take the short way home.”

“Wha?” was the most intelligent thing I could come up with.

“I just about quit on you, but I figured I’d miss out on you and we can’t have that.” He took the seat next to mine.

My cheeks felt like they’d melt off any second. I look at him and he smiles. I’m speechless.

“You gonna tell me your name or do I have to guess? I mean, you know mine, it’s only fair.” He says, expectantly.

“I, uh, Marco. My name’s,” I cleared my throat, “Marco.”

We started going through a tunnel and everything got dark, but I could still see Jean looking at me.

“You look like a Marco.” He nodded to himself. “All right then, Marco, I think it’s about time I took you out, don’t you think?”

He had a smug face, very confident. I hated to ruin his moment, but I couldn’t help but laugh. He raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

“Not if that’s your best line.” I said, covering my mouth to hide my laughter.

He smirked, “What’s wrong with it?”

“Are you kidding me?” I mocked, trying to imitate him, ‘“I think it’s about time I took you out.’”

Jean laughed and asked, “Do I really sound like that?”

“Your voice is a little deeper, but for the most part, yes.” I smiled, feeling more comfortable.

He rolled his eyes and ran his hand through his hair.

“I’ll tell you what. If you agree to dinner, I’ll show you I can do better than that.”

“Oh, really?” I asked.

“Really.” He stated.

“All right.” I agreed, “I’ll hold you to that.”

“Great!” He said, leaning his head back against the window like I had earlier, “Maybe then I can teach you how to read.

“Huh?” I said, confused.

“Your book has been upside-down the entire time.” He winked.

And in that moment, I knew that this had stopped being just another windy Thursday in March.

**Author's Note:**

> And that is that! Thank you so much for reading, guys. I hope you enjoyed it and maybe you'll stick around to see if I make any more JeanMarco stories. Feel free to let me know what you think. Point out grammar errors, if you see them. I'm not perfect and neither is Spellcheck. Thanks again and see you around! -ScatteredWriting


End file.
